Uma P do C de Bônus
by lalac.rk159
Summary: Nessie descobre que seu pai está traindo sua mãe depois de tudo que aconteceu, ela arma um plano com seu irmão Thomas para pegá-lo no flagra. Mas o que acontece quando eles descobrem que não é bem o que imaginavam? O que os gêmeos aprontarão sozinhos em casa? Um capítulo bônus das fics Uma P. do C. de Momentos e Uma P. do C. de Feriados, mas pode ser lida separadamente.


**Classificação:** 18+  
 **Categorias:** Saga Crepúsculo  
 **Personagens:** Bella Cullen ( Meddy Swan), Edward Boca Suja Cullen, Nessie, Thomas, Thony, Anna, Fumaça e Jacob.  
 **Gêneros:** Romance, Universo Alternativo,  
 **Avisos:** sexo, nudez, linguagem imprópria **.**

 **Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga TWILIGHT, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na one shot UMA. P. DO C. DE BÔNUS é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade minha, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado.**

* * *

 **SINOPSE:**

Nessie descobre que seu pai está traindo sua mãe depois de tudo que aconteceu, ela arma um plano com seu irmão Thomas para pegá-lo no flagra.

Mas o que acontece quando eles descobrem que não é bem o que imaginavam?

O que os gêmeos aprontarão sozinhos em casa?

Um capítulo extra depois de Uma P. do C. de Feriados e Uma. P. do C. de Momentos

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO - Uma porra do caralho de Traição**

 _50 anos - Edward_

 _48 anos - Bella_

 _18 anos - Renesmee_

 _15 anos - Thomas_

 _12 anos - Gêmeos_

— O papai está traindo a mamãe — Renesmee disse de repente entrando no quarto do irmão.

Ela gritou quando viu o que ele fazia.

— Droga, Ness. Não sabe bater, não? — ele disse vermelho fechando a tampa do notebook de uma vez.

— E você não sabe trancar a porta? Eca! Thomas, você estava... você estava... — ela nem conseguia dizer a palavra, sequer pensar.

— Esquece isso por favor — ele disse, não querendo piorar ainda mais sua situação.

Quão constrangedor isso era?

Pelo menos ainda não tinha começado e ainda estava de roupa.

Poderia ser pior, muito pior, lembrou-se da bagunça que fazia.

— O que você disse?

— Ah o papai está traindo a mamãe — a garota repetiu lembrando-se do seu propósito ao ir ali.

— O quê? Dá onde você tirou isso? — ele perguntou girando sua cadeira e encarando a irmã mais velha.

— Ele está chegando tarde, dando desculpas esfarrapadas e eu o escutei no telefone com uma mulher...

— Ness, papai não faria isso, não depois de tudo que aconteceu com aquela loira oxigenada.

— Eu também pensava nisso, mas... Eles voltaram a brigar mês passado e do nada pararam. Eles mal conversam e parecem que evitam estar no mesmo lugar que a gente. Eles estão estranhos, isso não é o normal deles, alguma coisa está acontecendo — ela falou convicta daquilo. Era muito observadora e protetora com eles, odiavam quando eles brigavam.

— Mas é nosso pai. Ele é doido pela mamãe — Thomas disse não querendo acreditar naquilo.

— Então como você explica isso? — ela disse puxando um papel de suas costas e jogando para o irmão.

— Porra — ele disse — Isso é a fatura do cartão dele. Como pegou isso?

— Não importa, mas olha só... ele gastou mais de 800 dólares em um motel, Thony só esse mês. Várias e várias vezes — ela falou apontando para a descrição dos gastos — Para que ele iria querer ir a um motel sendo que tem um quarto com uma cama enorme aqui em casa?

— Eu não... não... caralho, ele não pode fazer isso com a gente. — Thomas falou cerrando seus dentes, sentindo uma raiva e decepção crescer dentro dele. — Se mamãe souber... O que nós vamos fazer? Não podemos deixar ele enganá-la assim.

— Eu tenho uma ideia... assim teremos certeza e poderemos desmascará-lo de uma vez por todas.

— E qual é?

Nessie começou a falar seu plano.

...

— Mamãe, papai não chegou ainda? — Thomas perguntou quando estavam todos na mesa, exceto seu pai é claro.

Já era hora do jantar.

— Não filho, ele ligou e disse que teve um chamado de última hora, disse que até umas dez estaria em casa.

— Ah claro — Nessie murmurou sarcástica.

— Papai está trabalhando muito ultimamente — Anna disse comendo seu macarrão tranquilamente.

— Ah sim, sabem que um dos outros legistas está de atestado e ele tem que cobrir os horários dele também — Bella falou rapidamente dando um simples sorriso para os filhos.

— A senhora vai sair hoje? — Thony perguntou.

— Hoje é a noite de mulheres com suas tias, esqueceram?

— Porra — Thomas praguejou, isso atrapalharia os planos deles.

— Thomas Cullen — Bella falou repreendendo o filho, mesmo que quisesse, era impossível seus filhos não xingaram. Não com seu marido xingando toda hora, ainda mais depois que eles cresceram.

Ness deu uma pisada no pé dele por debaixo da mesa, para ele se comportar.

Eles terminaram de comer e Bella se levantou. Ela usava um sobretudo comprido e seu cabelo estava preso em um coque, ela pegou sua bolsa e uma sacola grande.

— Vocês cuidem dos irmãos de vocês.

— Não somos mais crianças, mamãe, sabemos nos cuidar — Anna disse rolando seus olhos.

— Eu sei que sabem, mas sempre serão meus bebezinhos até vocês também — Bella disse sorrindo para seus filhos.

Amava tanto cada um deles.

Ela se despediu deles com um beijo e saiu de casa.

— O que vocês estão aprontando? — Anna falou assim que ficaram sozinhos.

— Nada Aninha — Nessie falou digitando uma mensagem para Jacob que iria ajudá-los com o plano.

— Estão sim — Thony disse desconfiado também.

— Vocês têm que contar para a gente, podemos ajudar — Anna tentou e a ignoraram.

— Olha nós vamos ter que sair, vocês vão se comportar? — Thomas falou bagunçando o cabelo do irmão.

— É claro que vamos — ele disse suspirando — Como Anna disse, não somos mais crianças.

— Sim, sim, adultos da casa — Thomas falou e riu ao mesmo tempo que escutaram uma buzina.

— Temos que ir, se comportem e não coloquem fogo na casa — Ness falou saindo de casa.

— Escutaram ela, toma conta deles Fumaça — ele disse para o cachorro preguiçoso deitado na sala que apenas levantou suas orelhas quando Thomas saiu.

Anna e Thony se olharam e sorriram cúmplices.

— Só uns amigos — disseram juntos.

— Só vou chamar a Steph e a Penny.

— E eu só o Matt, Bill e o Seth.

— Combinado — eles fizeram um toque de mãos rindo.

...

— Vocês têm mesmo que fazer isso? — Thomas disse bufando quebrando o beijo que Nessie dava no Jacob, seu namorado.

Ah sim.

Eles estavam namorando oficialmente desde o começo do ano, mas ele sabia que ambos já estavam juntos bem antes disso, costumava subornar sua irmã para não contar para seu pai.

Era uma pena que tinha acabado.

Ficou decepcionado por seu pai não ter dado um tiro como disse que sempre faria.

Mas entendia o lado dele.

Pelo menos quando Anna arrumasse um namorado ele já seria maior e poderia assustá-lo.

Era ciumento que nem o pai.

Suas irmãs com certeza não farão sexo.

Eca.

— Vamos logo, pirralho — Ness falou entrando no carro do namorado.

Jake deu um sorrisinho e uma picadela para ele.

 _Minutos depois..._

— Quanto tempo vamos ficar aqui? — Jake perguntou quando parou o carro em frente ao motel e desligou o carro.

O motel era na saída da cidade e apesar de estar de noite o local era bem iluminado.

— Quanto tempo for preciso —Nessie falou arrumando o binóculo que tinha trago, mesmo achando desnecessário agora. — Ele deve estar chegando, o carro dele não está aqui.

— Ness... Eu acho que papai não faria isso. Deve ter outra explicação... — Thomas falou do banco traseiro do carro.

— Ah olha ali é o carro dele — Nessie falou se abaixando quando seu pai passou com o carro bem em frente à onde eles estavam e viram o reflexo dele nitidamente, dirigindo o carro.

Ele entrou no motel e estacionou em uma das vagas.

Nessie e Thomas o observaram atentamente.

Viram Edward sair do carro tranquilo.

Usava uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa branca dobrada até os cotovelos.

Eles ficaram em silêncio enquanto via ele dar a volta no carro e abrir a porta do passageiro.

— Caralho — Thomas falou com raiva quando viu a belíssima loira sair de dentro dele.

A mulher tinha cabelos loiros que batiam quase em sua bunda, usava um vestido vermelho extremamente curto e saltos altos.

Eles andaram de mãos dadas até um quarto.

Quando chegaram a uma porta Edward puxou a mulher pela bunda beijando-a e chutou a porta com o pé a abrindo e entrando para dentro com ela.

— Ness — Jacob quebrou o silêncio colocando sua mão na da namorada quando viu que ela chorava.

Ela balançou a cabeça e limpou suas lágrimas.

— Eu não acredito que ele está fazendo isso — ela falou fungando.

— Ele vai ver só uma coisa — Thomas falou saindo do carro.

— Thomas espera! — Nessie falou saindo e indo atrás do irmão o fazendo parar.

— Esperar o que? Renesmee, nosso pai tá fodendo uma puta nesse instante, eu não vou deixar isso acontecer — ele disse com uma coragem grande para um adolescente.

— Não podemos chegar lá arrombando a porta — ela falou.

— Ah podemos sim — ele disse se virando de novo.

— Thomas — ela disse correndo atrás do irmão.

— Ness — Jacob falou correndo atrás da namorada.

Thomas parou quando chegou há apenas dois passos da porta, Nessie parou segundos depois ao lado dele e Jacob logo depois.

Ele fez um gesto para a irmã indicando que a porta estava aberta.

Eles podiam ouvir uns barulhinhos.

— Isso vadia rebola no meu pau, cachorra — ouviram a voz do pai dizer e em seguido de um barulho de tapa.

Foi o que bastou para ambos empurrarem a porta e entrarem no quarto ao mesmo tempo.

 _Minutos antes..._

A mulher loira sorriu esfregando seus lábios um no outro, quando terminou de passar o batom.

Encarou seu reflexo no espelho, com certeza ninguém diria quem ela realmente era.

Saiu do banheiro do shopping onde se arrumara e logo foi agarrada.

— Porra, hoje você demorou para caralho — Edward disse a puxando e a abraçando.

Sua amante sorriu.

— Oi gato, você que demorou hoje — ela falou se virando para ele.

— Porra você está gostosa para cacete, vamos logo que quero enfiar meu pau em você.

Bella riu deixando ele a guiar para o elevador e depois para o estacionamento subterrâneo.

Ser amante do seu marido era muito engraçado.

Eles tinham inventado um jogo mês passado para saírem um pouco da rotina.

Começaram a brigar de propósito e ficarem sem sexo apenas para deixar tudo mais real possível.

Foi quando ele conheceu sua amante.

A senhorita Meddy Swan, que na verdade era sua própria esposa, mas ele fingia que era sua amante, até conversavam como se realmente ele estivesse traindo sua esposa, o que ele estava, mas com ela mesma.

Quem entendia os jogos desses dois?

— E sua mulher, o que disse para ela dessa vez? — ela perguntou quando eles chegaram no carro.

— Inventei que tinha que cobrir uns horários de um colega — ele disse a imprensando na porta do carro e a beijando sem o menor pudor.

Apertando sua bunda e seus seios.

— Está doido para me foder no lugar de sua esposinha, não tá? — ela falou pegando em seu pau duro.

— Ah sim, minha esposa não dá mais no coro sabe como é — ele falou a provocando.

— Não é? Vou ter que compensar então, vamos logo — ela falou.

Eles saíram dali apressados e se provocando.

— Seu pau já está duro, sr. Cullen — ela disse o apalpando enquanto ele dirigia.

— Bella porra não faça isso — ele arfou.

— Tsc, tsc, tsc, não sou Bella esqueceu? Aposto que sua esposa não teria coragem de fazer isso — ela falou abrindo o zíper da calça dele e puxando seu pau para fora.

— Droga, eu vou bater o carro — falou.

— Então se concentre.

Quando ele parou o carro em um sinal vermelho ela se agachou e colocou seu membro na boca o chupando.

Ele gemeu fechando seus olhos.

Ela puxou seu prepúcio e o chupou com força.

Ela só foi de novo para seu lugar quando escutaram uma buzina atrás dele e Edward percebeu que o sinal já estava aberto.

Ela deu um último beijinho e o guardou.

— Depois termino isso — ela falou, mas não parou de provocá-lo.

Ela abriu suas pernas e desceu sua mão entre elas se tocando.

Edward apertou o volante com força, acelerando o carro.

— Estou tão molhadinha, passei o dia todo pensando nesse pau gostoso. Quem dera seu meu namorado tivesse um pau assim, pelo menos a língua dele sabe compensar.

— Meddy para porra do caralho droga — ele falou quando ela levou sua mão a boca dele e ele lambeu seus dedos avidamente, ansioso para provar da fonte — Não fala de outro homem a tocando enquanto se toca — ele disse ciumento.

Ela riu.

— Só você me toca baby — falou piscando.

Finalmente chegaram ao motel que iam.

Era distante da cidade e a maioria dos clientes ali eram viajantes de uma noite só o que eles agradeciam.

Afinal, tinham que sempre tomar cuidado para nenhum conhecido encontrá-los nessa situação. Como explicariam aquilo?

Eles já tinham ido tanto ali que Edward já estava com a chave e nem precisavam passar pela recepção.

Ele a agarrou antes de entrarem no quarto, beijando sua boca e dando um apertão em sua bunda.

Entraram no quarto e estavam tão ansiosos que esqueceram de fechar a porta que ficou só encostada.

— Não aguento mais — ele disse a jogando na cama.

Ele tirou sua blusa, calçados, meias, calça e cueca olhando ela tirar seu vestido e ficar completamente nua.

Amava quando ela usava só uma peça de roupa assim.

Só para ele.

Ele se deitou por cima dela a beijando com força.

Desceu seus lábios beijando seus seios.

— Deixa eu cavalgá-lo — ela o empurrou na cama.

Ele se arrumou deixando ela montar nele deslizando sua entrada em sua ereção pulsante.

Ela rebolou gemendo subindo e descendo.

— Isso vadia rebola no meu pau, cachorra — ele falou dando um tapa na bunda dela.

De repente a porta foi empurrada bruscamente e duas pessoas invadiram o quarto.

No susto Edward empurrou Bella de cima dele que ficou com o corpo todo exposto.

Rapidamente ele a puxou de volta, cobrindo-a de quem quer que tenha invadido o quarto assim.

— EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE O SENHOR TÁ FAZENDO ISSO COM A MAMÃE — Thomas disse alto e com raiva.

— EU VOU PEGAR ESSA PUTA E DÁ UNS TAPA NA CARA DELA PARA APRENDER A NÃO MEXER COM HOMEM CASADO — Nessie gritou.

— Que porra vocês estão fazendo aqui? — Edward praguejou repetidas vezes tentando cobrir o corpo dela.

Jacob olhava horrorizado a cena.

— O senhor está traindo a mamãe como pode fazer isso? — Nessie disse chorando sendo abraçada por Jacob.

— Eu vou te bater — Thomas disse indo para cima do pai.

— E eu vou te bater sua vadia, papai é casado e muito bem casado — Nessie falou indo para cima da mulher.

— Ei, ei, ei podem parar com isso agora mesmo escutaram? — Bella disse se virando.

— Mãe! — Thomas parou encarando a mulher atentamente, sua boca se abriu.

— Aaah porra fodida de merda — Edward disse puxando o lençol da cama e cobrindo o corpo deles.

— Mas..., mas... Eu vi o senhor conversando com uma mulher e... — Nessie falou surpresa.

— Acham mesmo que trairia a mãe de vocês assim? — Edward falou chateado encarando os filhos.

— Não... mas...

— Saiam do quarto, para nós nos arrumarmos, Jacob acho que você pode ir embora que eu levo eles para casa — Edward falou e todos assentiram calados saindo do quarto e fechando a porta.

...

— Porra era nossa mãe, eca, ela estava pelada, eca — Thomas falou horrizado tentando assimilar tudo que tinha acontecido.

— Caralho, eles estavam fazendo sexo, seus pais Nessie — Jacob falou também incrédulo.

— Argh, Jake, acho melhor ir embora, desculpa por isso — ela falou — Nos vemos amanhã?

— Claro amor, depois me conta o que aconteceu — ele falou beijando a namorada.

Ela assentiu suspirando.

Sabiam que estavam encrencados.

...

— Porra, porra, porra. Não acredito que fizeram isso — Edward falou pegando sua calça para vestir.

— Droga, acho que exageramos um pouco dessa vez — Bella disse — Até nossos filhos desconfiaram disso — falou colocando seu vestido.

— Merda fodida cacete, eles tinham que confiar em mim, porra — ele falou.

Bella o parou e deu um beijinho nele.

— Relaxa tá, não estávamos fazendo nada de errado — ela falou.

E ele suspirou beijando-a até que se sentiu relaxado.

Saíram do quarto de mãos dadas e encararam os filhos que estavam calados em frente a porta.

— Vamos embora — Edward disse apenas com a voz dura e foram em direção ao carro.

Algumas pessoas tinham saído dos quartos quando ouviram a gritaria e os observavam, mas as ignoraram.

...

A volta foi silenciosa, ninguém disse nada.

Finalmente eles chegaram a rua deles.

— Que porra do caralho de merda aconteceu aqui? — Edward disse quando avistou a sua casa a frente estava cheio de bicicleta e com os amigos dos gêmeos no gramado.

Um caminhão de bombeiro estava estacionado e eles conversavam com os gêmeos que ficaram brancos ao verem o carro do pai.

— Puta que pariu eu juro que falei para eles não botarem fogo na casa — Nessie falou.

— Meu Deus! — Bella disse saindo do carro.

Edward e Bella correram para os filhos.

— O que aconteceu?

— Vocês são os donos da casa? — um bombeiro perguntou.

— Sim, o que vocês aprontaram?

— Papai foi sem querer — Anna falou com um biquinho.

— Alguém jogou um papel queimado no lixo e parece que ainda tinha alguma faísca que pegou no saco de lixo e o fogo se alastrou. Felizmente foi na calçada e não na grama — o bombeiro disse olhando atentamente para Bella e apontando o lixo queimado.

— Por que a senhora está de peruca? — Anna falou olhando para mãe.

Droga tinha esquecido de tirar.

Bella a ignorou.

— Anna, Thony nós já vamos — um grupo de meninos e meninas disseram.

— Vocês estavam dando uma fodida festa? — Edward brandou para seus filhos.

— Não foi só uns amigos papai eu juro — Thony disse amedrontado.

— Meu Deus. Vocês têm DOZE, DOZE anos. Nem com Thomas e Nessie passamos por isso. Estou muito decepcionada com vocês. Podem entrar agora para aquela casa —Bella falou com sua voz autoritária.

— Se ferraram — Thomas riu dos irmãos mais novo.

Bella o fulminou com o olhar.

— E vocês? Por que os deixaram sozinhos?

— Pensamos que a senhora ia voltar logo e bem sabe... — Nessie deu de ombros sem concluir a frase.

Não precisava.

— Entrem também vamos todos conversar — Bella mandou.

— São todos seus filhos, parece bem jovem ainda — o bombeiro disse a Bella que não pode impedir de corar com o elogio.

— Puta que pariu, você está querendo cantar minha mulher? — Edward brandou — Se descer a porra desse olho mais uma vez vai ficar sem ele — falou se colocando na frente da esposa.

— Steven bora logo, temos outro chamado — um homem gritou em cima do caminhão.

— Eu tenho que ir, nosso trabalho acabou aqui, os lixeiros vão recolher o lixo mais tarde. Tenham uma boa noite — o homem falou apressado saindo dali.

— Bombeiro de merda — Edward falou enquanto o caminhão finalmente se afastava.

...

— O quanto vocês estão bravos? De u — Anna perguntou quando eles entraram na casa.

Ela e Thony tinham corrido para limpar a bagunça que havia ali.

Os copos sujos de refrigerante e as bacias onde comeram pipoca e salgadinho.

— 11 — Edward falou de uma vez encarando os quatro sentados no sofá.

— Desculpa nós...

— Não queremos saber, vocês estão até os 30 anos de castigo sem sair de casa e sem mesada podem ir dormir agora — ele falou cansado.

Aquele tinha sido um dia estressante para caralho.

Tinha acordado cedo, tinha trabalhado com um corpo de uma menina de 20 anos que tinha sido brutalmente morta depois de ser violentada. Tudo que queria era acabar o dia com sua mulher ou sua deliciosa amante mulher. Quando estava finalmente com ela, seus filhos mais velhos tinham os pegado no flagra e os interrompido enquanto os mais novos quase botaram fogo na entrada da casa, para piorar não tinha conseguido dar nenhuma gozada ainda.

Argh!

Seus filhos assentiram cabisbaixo e subiram as escadas.

— E vocês — Edward olhou para seus filhos mais velho — Estou muito chateado com vocês também por não confiarem em mim depois de tudo que passamos.

— Papai a culpa é minha — Nessie começou a falar arrependida — Escutei o senhor falando com uma tal de Meddy, marcando um encontro com ela. Era a mamãe?

— É claro que era ela, sabem muito bem que nunca, NUNCA, trair ou trairei a mãe de vocês.

— Subam também, estão de castigo por deixarem os gêmeos sozinhos — Bella falou.

Edward se jogou no sofá assim que ficaram sozinhos na sala.

— Deus o que foi que fizemos para merecermos isso?

Bella riu se sentando em cima do marido.

— Agora que passou percebeu como essa ideia de ter uma amante foi ruim?

— Caralho da porra imagina se fosse de verdade, droga.

— Mas convenhamos agora que tudo passou acho que nunca mais tinha me divertido tanto — ela falou risonha.

Ele riu e Bella o acompanhou.

— Acho que esse dia pode melhorar — ela disse abrindo a camisa dele.

— Ah é como? — ele disse engolindo em seco.

— Vamos terminar o que começamos mais cedo.

— Aqui? — ele falou — As crianças...

— Tenho certeza que não irão sair do quarto pela próxima hora então vamos aproveitar.

— Com certeza vamos porra — ele puxou ela beijando sua boca.

— O Fumaça está olhando — disse encarando o cachorro que os encarava em pé lambendo sua boca e balançando o rabo.

— Ele já viu coisa pior — Bella sussurrou beijando o marido.

Edward concordou deixando ela beijá-lo.

Finalmente iriam fazer amor e seria ali mesmo no sofá da sala.

A quanto tempo não faziam isso?

— Tira essa fodida peruca, acho que vamos ter que aposentar a senhorita Meddy Swan.

— Mas a Bella Cullen você tem para sempre — ela o lembrou.

— Uma porra do caralho de para sempre é só o que eu quero — ele disse beijando seus lábios com força.

Mas infelizmente tiveram que ser rápidos e não puderam fazer muito barulho.

Bella apenas subiu seu vestido e Edward desabotoou sua calça e puxaram para baixo junto com a cueca.

Ela deslizou nele, conectando seus corpos.

Ambos gemeram e se abraçaram.

Não foi rápido e bruto como gostariam.

Ao contrário, foi lento, mas intenso.

Como sempre era cada vez que se amavam.

Bella subia e descia em seu membro lentamente, enquanto ambos se beijavam devagar, aproveitavam apenas a sensação de estarem juntinhos e se amando.

Edward em um dado momento, fez ela se deitar no sofá e ele se deitou em cima dela, trocando de posição.

Ele investiu para dentro dela indo fundo, bombeando seu membro lentamente.

Eles se olhavam nos olhos, se beijavam e se acariciavam.

Suas mãos se entrelaçaram e ambos tentaram gemer baixinhos quando atingiram o ápice do prazer.

Ofegantes se abraçaram.

Edward beijou a testa e o rosto dela.

— Amo você — ele disse simplesmente, sem nenhum palavrão o que era raro.

— Eu também te amo — ela disse acariciando seus cabelos.

Ficaram mais alguns segundos abraçados apenas sentindo a presença um do outro, antes de se separarem e irem para o quarto dormir.

 _Minutos depois..._

— Quanto tempo você acha que um deles vem bater em nossa porta? — Edward perguntou se deitando na cama ao lado da esposa.

Bella riu se virando para ele.

— Acho que em menos de dez minutos os 4 vão estar deitados nessa cama — ela falou com a sabedoria de conhecer bem seus filhos.

— Bem eu aposto em 5, esqueceu do Fumaça?

— Ah é verdade mais ele vai deitar no chão — ela o lembrou.

— É verdade.

Ele a puxou para si e a beijou, passando a mão por seu corpo.

Escutaram uma batida na porta.

— Entrem — Bella disse alto se separando do marido e encarando seus filhos entrarem no quarto tristes.

— O que querem? Já eram para estarem dormindo —Edward falou se fazendo de duro para os quatro pares de olhinhos que os encaravam receosos.

Fumaça entrou atrás deles e já se deitou no tapete felpudo perto da cama.

— Não gostamos de dormir sabendo que vocês estão chateados com a gente — Anna falou com um biquinho.

— Sei que erramos, mas... desculpa? —Thony falou coçando a cabeça.

— É... Desculpa por tentar bater em você papai— Thomas falou.

— E por desconfiarmos de você — Ness completou.

— Venham logo para cá — Edward disse sorrindo.

Anna pulou no colo do pai e o beijou.

— Mas ainda estão de castigo — ele disse beijando a testa da filha.

— Tudo bem — Thomas falou deitando ao lado da mãe Thony foi para o outro lado a abraçando e Ness se deitou do outro lado do pai.

— Vou sentir falta disso — ela falou.

— Também vamos sentir sua falta, filha — Bella disse com o coração apertado.

Daqui algumas semanas, Nessie se formaria e em agosto se mudaria dali para a universidade, começando uma nova etapa da vida.

— Não vamos falar sobre isso se não sua mãe daqui a pouco chora — Edward falou suspirando.

— Ou você? — eles riram.

Edward desligou as luzes e todos disseram boa noite.

Bella apertou a mão de Edward que como toda noite precisavam ainda sentir o toque um do outro para dormirem bem.

— Ei — Thony disse depois de um momento —Por que Thomas tentou bater no papai?

— Nem queira saber cabeçudo. Vai ficar traumatizado e...

— Ainda não entendi o porquê da senhora estava usando uma peruca — Anna sussurrou.

— Shiii — Bella interrompeu os filhos — Todos dormindo amanhã temos que acordar cedo — ela falou apertando a mão do marido suavemente.

Ele sorriu no escuro.

Sabiam que aquela noite ainda renderiam boas histórias e não poderiam está uma porra do caralho de menos satisfeitos com isso.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, acho que por essa muitas não esperavam kkkkk

Eu já tinha essa ideia de escrever a one há muito tempo, e de repente veio a ideia de eu colocar os personagens de Uma P. do C nela, o resultado foi esse. O que acharam?

Tomara que tenham achado divertida e tenham gostado, um presentinho para vocês de Carnaval haha

Será que alguém tem mais alguma ideia para mim? Nunca vi uma one shot render tanto kkkkk e se surgir mais ideias quem sabe saia mais bônus, amo esse casal pervertido e esses filhos

comentem amores, por favor, semana que vem tem a estreia de Maktub e quem sabe o bônus de TBS, vocês acham que merecem? kkkkk

Já estava com saudade de postar coisas novas para vocês...

beeijos

lalac


End file.
